Au cas où
by Alienigena
Summary: Il y a des inconvénients à être médecin. Par exemple, vous êtes tout à fait capable de vous auto-examiner et de diagnostiquer une maladie mortelle à son stade terminal. Cela ne fait pas de vous un surhomme capable de l'accepter avec plus de calme que les autres. Aujourd'hui, Bones aurait donné la moitié de sa vie (pour ce qu'il en restait...) pour être Vulcain.
1. Memento mori

_Hem, hem... Je vous entends d'ici : "Comment ? Encore une histoire ?"... Oui, encore une histoire. Franchement, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive ces derniers temps, mais je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter d'écrire. Ce qui est légèrement embêtant, parce que j'ai une vie en dehors de Star Trek. (Si, si, je vous jure.) Je suis désolée de commencer des tas de fics avant d'en finir une, mais je vous promets que je les terminerai toutes. Celle-ci sera constituée de deux chapitres seulement. L'idée m'est venue à cause de Baudelaire, que je vais étudier avec mes élèves, et dont le poème "L'horloge" est cité in extenso dans cette fiction, par petits bouts. Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas vu "For the world is hollow and I have touched the sky", je rappelle que dans TOS, McCoy est atteint d'une maladie incurable, appelée xénopolycythémie. (Donc, attendez-vous à quelque chose de pas très fun, voire carrément angst. Que voulez-vous, on ne se refait pas.) Le titre de ce chapitre vient de l'antiquité romaine - en latin, "souviens-toi que tu es mortel" -, formule répétée par un esclave à l'oreille des généraux au moment de leurs triomphes, afin de leur rappeler que toute chose sur terre (et dans l'espace, par extension) passe, même lorsque l'on a atteint le sommet de la gloire..._

 _._

 _ **Memento mori**_

.

 _Horloge ! dieu sinistre, effrayant, impassible,_

 _Dont le doigt nous menace et nous dit : «_ _Souviens-toi !_

 _Les vibrantes Douleurs dans ton cœur plein d'effroi_

 _Se planteront bientôt comme dans une cible ;_

 _._

Les yeux du médecin se posèrent pour la centième fois sur le tricordeur, qui affichait (sans surprise) toujours les mêmes conclusions. McCoy soupira et se versa un nouveau verre. Il avait décidé de boire jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus lire les chiffres sur l'écran, ou jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus capable d'en comprendre le sens. Etant donné qu'il en était à son cinquième verre (bien tassé) de whisky, il estimait qu'il était sur la bonne voie.

 _Trois mois_ , lui chuchotait en continu une horrible petite voix suraiguë.

Il ferma les yeux, refusant d'imaginer ce qu'allaient être ces trois mois. Il lui faudrait démissionner, bien sûr, annoncer la nouvelle à tout le monde, quitter le vaisseau…

 _Quitter le vaisseau_. Cette simple idée lui semblait tout bonnement inconcevable. L' _Enterprise_ n'était pas un simple vaisseau. L' _Enterprise_ était sa vie, et ce depuis plus de dix ans. Leur deuxième mission quinquennale allait s'achever dans dix-huit mois à peu près. Il aurait aimé terminer l'aventure avec les autres. Il lui était extrêmement difficile d'imaginer qu'il allait volontairement laisser derrière lui tous les gens qu'il aimait.

 _Trois mois._

 _._

 _Le Plaisir vaporeux fuira vers l'horizon_

 _Ainsi qu'une sylphide au fond de la coulisse_

 _Chaque instant te dévore un morceau du délice_

 _A chaque homme accordé pour toute sa saison._

 _._

Le son de l'alarme à sa porte le ramena brusquement à la réalité. Il se demanda, non sans une certaine angoisse, qui pouvait bien se présenter à ses quartiers à cette heure avancée de la nuit – si tant est que l'on puisse parler de nuit dans cet espace sans début ni fin ni temps. Quoi qu'il souhaitât une urgence médicale qui aurait pu le détourner de ses propres préoccupations, il savait pertinemment que cela ne pouvait être le cas. Jim, peut-être ? Bones espérait de tout cœur que non, car il ne se sentait pas capable de faire face maintenant à son meilleur ami sans s'effondrer. Essayant de regagner une contenance, il se leva et alla ouvrir la porte.

Et lorsque son regard croisa celui de Spock, il se souvint.

\- Merde, fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire.

\- En effet, répondit le premier officier, les mains derrière le dos, dans une position militaire irréprochable, une imperceptible tension contractant ses traits.

Spock était agacé, traduisit McCoy. Irrité. Enervé. Frustré. En onze années de fréquentation quasi quotidienne, il avait fini par devenir presque aussi doué que Jim et Nyota pour la traduction Spock/standard. Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas le blâmer pour ces émotions typiquement _humaines_ , parce qu'il avait merdé bien comme il fallait sur ce coup-là.

\- Je suis désolé, Spock, s'empressa-t-il de dire, j'ai… oublié. Je n'ai pas d'excuse.

Il ricana intérieurement en prononçant – pourtant de façon parfaitement sincère – cette phrase. Non, il n'avait pas d'excuse, parce qu'il avait _promis_ au gobelin de l'assister pour une expérience biochimique délicate et importante. Il avait _promis_ d'être au laboratoire numéro 9 à 21h30. Et il était presque minuit.

\- J'ai expliqué à Rodriguez, Johnson et Wylah que vous étiez souffrant.

 _Trois mois_ , murmura l'insidieuse petite voix.

 _._

 _Trois mille six cents fois par heure, la Seconde_

 _Chuchote :_ _Souviens-toi !_ _\- Rapide, avec sa voix_

 _D'insecte, Maintenant dit : Je suis Autrefois,_

 _Et j'ai pompé ta vie avec ma trompe immonde !_

 _._

Bones fit un effort pour réagir comme le docteur McCoy avait l'habitude de réagir face au Vulcain : il porta la main à son cœur, dans un geste faussement choqué.

\- Quoi ? Vous, _Spock_ , vous avez _menti_ ?! Non, je n'y crois pas…

\- A vous de me le dire, docteur, répondit tranquillement Spock. Car si vous n'étiez pas souffrant, je serais curieux d'entendre les raisons pour lesquelles vous ne vous êtes pas joint à nous.

McCoy jura intérieurement. La perspicacité du premier officier ne l'arrangeait pas. Il se demanda quelle était la méthode la plus efficace pour se débarrasser du Vulcain, et choisit la plus directe : la sincérité, avec une bonne dose de provocation bien humaine. Il laissa un sourire insolent flotter sur ses lèvres et, s'effaçant légèrement pour permettre à Spock de jeter un coup d'œil dans ses quartiers, désigna la table avec la bouteille encore à moitié pleine :

\- J'étais en train de boire, dit-il avec une certaine impertinence. Vous voulez vous joindre à moi ?

Leonard était certain qu'une telle phrase mettrait Spock encore plus en colère, parce que s'il était déjà inconcevable pour le premier officier de négliger son devoir, il était encore plus impardonnable de le faire pour une raison aussi peu valable. N'importe lequel de ses supérieurs l'aurait réprimandé et laissé là.

Mais Spock acquiesça brièvement et pénétra dans ses quartiers.

\- Attendez, vous vous foutez de moi ? demanda-t-il en se retournant vers le Vulcain pendant que la porte se refermait derrière eux avec un léger chuintement.

Spock leva un sourcil.

\- Aurais-je mal interprété votre phrase ? Ne venez-vous pas de m'inviter à partager un verre avec vous ?

Bones se sentit suffoquer. Pourquoi _maintenant_ ?

\- Spock, dit-il avec toute la nonchalance dont il se sentait capable, ça fait des années que je vous propose de venir boire un verre avec moi régulièrement – autre chose que votre thé vulcain – et ça fait des années que vous refusez.

 _Trois mois._

 _._

 _Remember ! Souviens-toi_ _, prodigue !_ _Esto memor !_

 _(Mon gosier de métal parle toutes les langues.)_

 _Les minutes, mortel folâtre, sont des gangues_

 _Qu'il ne faut pas lâcher sans en extraire l'or !_

 _._

\- Le changement est le processus essentiel de toute chose, répondit le premier officier avec calme.

\- Vous ne m'engueulez même pas pour ne pas m'être présenté à mon poste au labo 9 ? insista McCoy.

Le Vulcain, qui le fixait avec une intensité rare, se contenta de répondre :

\- Je pourrais. Comme je pourrais vous reprendre pour les erreurs que vous avez accumulées durant ces deux derniers mois en tant que médecin en chef, et que j'ai corrigées avant que vos rapports ne parviennent à nos supérieurs.

Bones se figea et déglutit péniblement pendant que Spock reprenait, impassible comme à son habitude :

\- Le capitaine a également remarqué un changement dans votre attitude générale. Comme cela coïncide avec la catastrophe de Deneva, nous avons tous les deux pensé que vous aviez peut-être du mal à surmonter le stress de l'événement…

Le médecin ricana. Deneva avait été une horreur, en effet. Il avait eu du mal à s'en remettre, et lui-même avait mis sur le compte du stress les symptômes qui avaient commencé à apparaître juste après – maux de têtes, troubles de la vision, insomnies, soudaines montées de tension…

Eh bien, il avait eu tort, comme Jim et Spock avaient tort. Mais le premier officier venait de lui offrir sur un plateau d'argent la parfaite excuse à son comportement.

\- Excusez-moi de ne pas être suffisamment _Vulcain_ pour classer en une heure la mort de plusieurs milliards de personnes, comme vous l'avez certainement fait.

Les yeux de Spock se rétrécirent imperceptiblement.

\- Et cela justifie-t-il que vous choisissiez de détruire votre santé en vous enivrant régulièrement ? demanda-t-il de son ton le plus froid.

 _Trois mois, trois mois, trois mois…_

 _._

 _Souviens-toi_ _que le Temps est un joueur avide_

 _Qui gagne sans tricher, à tout coup ! c'est la loi._

 _Le jour décroît la nuit augmente,_ _souviens-toi !_

 _Le gouffre a toujours soif la clepsydre se vide._

 _._

Cette phrase fut la goutte d'eau proverbiale. McCoy explosa.

\- Ma _santé_ n'a pas besoin de ça pour être détruite !

Il s'arrêta, comme paralysé. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de le dire de cette façon. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de le dire du tout, s'il devait être honnête. En face de lui, le Vulcain s'était raidi encore davantage.

\- Docteur, comme vous autres humains avez coutume de le dire, « vous en avez trop dit ou pas assez ».

 _Oh, et puis merde, il l'a cherché, après tout_ , pensa le médecin, presque soulagé de pouvoir reporter sa colère sur son intelocuteur _._

\- Spock, je vais mourir, répondit Leonard agressivement. Dans trois mois. Je pense que j'ai bien le droit de boire un peu pour faire passer la nouvelle.

Il se produisit alors un événement _fascinant_. Spock ouvrit la bouche, comme pour dire quelque chose, mais il resta bloqué dans cette position légèrement ridicule, qui lui donnait l'apparence d'un poisson hors de l'eau.

\- Spock, arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, demanda McCoy après environ une minute de silence, ça devient flippant.

\- Vous allez mourir dans trois mois, répéta le premier officier de sa voix inexpressive. Expliquez.

Le dernier ordre avait été donné de façon sèche, presque brutale, et Leonard en déduisit que c'était la façon qu'avait Spock de réagir à la nouvelle inattendue.

\- Il y a peu de choses à expliquer, soupira le médecin, toute colère envolée comme par miracle. Je suis atteint de xénopolycythémie. Probablement depuis un certain temps, mais je ne m'en suis rendu compte que ce matin, après un examen.

\- Votre santé a décliné depuis deux mois, déclara Spock, toujours durement.

McCoy acquiesça. A ce stade de la discussion, il ne faisait pas confiance à ses propres cordes vocales.

\- Avez-vous… avez-vous interrogé vos confrères pour trouver un remède ? demanda le Vulcain, et l'hésitation dans sa voix était presque plus choquante que la rudesse qui l'avait précédée.

\- Il n'y a pas de remède, Spock, répondit doucement Leonard. Vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Il me reste trois mois à vivre, que ça vous plaise ou non.

 _._

 _Tantôt sonnera l'heure où le divin Hasard,_

 _Où l'auguste Vertu, ton épouse encor vierge,_

 _Où le Repentir même (oh ! la dernière auberge !),_

 _Où tout te dira : Meurs, vieux lâche ! il est trop tard ! »_

 _._

Son interlocuteur rejeta brusquement la tête en arrière, comme s'il ne pouvait pas supporter d'entendre ces mots, mais il ne répondit rien. Evidemment, Spock savait que la xénopolycythémie ne pouvait pas être guérie. Spock savait tout, de toute façon.

\- Donc, si vous voulez bien m'excuser et me laisser continuer ce que j'avais si brillamment commencé… ? ironisa McCoy.

Il savait que ses propres mots sonnaient faux, qu'il ne pouvait tromper personne. Il se sentait glacé des pieds à la tête et il se rendit compte, avec une certaine surprise, qu'il tremblait sans discontinuer. Spock fit un pas vers lui et tendit une main hésitante.

\- Leonard, je…

Et brusquement ce fut _trop_. Il avait passé la journée à faire semblant, à esquiver, à éviter, mais maintenant il lui fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Il avait peur, non, il n'avait pas peur, il était _terrorisé_. Il avait eu envie de hurler toute la journée, et il avait gardé emprisonné en lui tous les cris, souriant à ses patients, plaisantant avec les infirmiers…

Le premier sanglot l'horrifia. Il n'allait pas pleurer devant _Spock_ , quand même ! Il essaya de se contrôler, se raidit, serra les dents, ferma les yeux. Peine perdue, les larmes coulaient à flots et sa poitrine se soulevait et retombait malgré lui dans un mouvement saccadé. Il sentit son cœur qui se mettait à battre furieusement dans ses tempes. Sa vision s'obscurcit.

Est-ce que tout ne serait pas plus simple s'il mourait là, maintenant, dans cette cabine ? Ainsi, il n'aurait pas à quitter l' _Enterprise_ , à dire adieu à tout le monde, à…

\- Leonard, respirez.

La voix de Spock était pressante, urgente, impérieuse – oui, oui, il savait qu'il devait respirer, mais même cette action était au-dessus de ses forces à cet instant. Une main se posa sur son poignet pour le soutenir, et il s'affaissa sans honte dans les bras du premier officier. Ce dernier sembla hésiter un moment, mais McCoy le serra contre lui, pleurant sans retenue.

Il ne voulait pas mourir. Merde, il était trop jeune ! Il avait encore des milliers de choses à faire. Il ne voulait _pas_ mourir. Il avait toujours pensé que lorsque la mort viendrait, il l'accueillerait calmement, parce qu'en tant que médecin, il savait que la mort est souvent injuste et qu'elle vient vous rendre visite au moment où vous vous y attendez le moins. Comme il s'était trompé ! Il n'était pas différent des autres, ni plus sage, ni plus résigné, il était tout aussi terrifié que n'importe qui, tout aussi révolté à l'idée de quitter tout ce qu'il connaissait et aimait. Les bras de Spock s'étaient refermés, hésitants, dans son dos, et maintenant il s'accrochait au Vulcain comme si sa vie en dépendait, tout en sachant que ce n'était pas le cas – sa vie dépendait du compte de globules rouges dans son sang, et…

 _Il ne voulait pas mourir._

Mais il _allait_ mourir.

\- _Leonard_. Essayez de vous calmer.

McCoy rit au milieu de ses larmes. _J'essaye, Spock, je vous jure que j'essaye_ , voulut-il dire, mais il ne parvint pas à articuler le moindre mot. Il continua à pleurer, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. _Trois mois, trois mois, trois mois,_ ces deux mots tournaient en boucle dans son esprit, et, par contamination, probablement dans l'esprit de Spock, dont la main glacée effleurait involontairement la peau du médecin. Leonard voulut se dégager de l'étreinte désespérée qu'il avait initiée, mais une partie de son esprit s'y refusait absolument. Il avait _besoin_ de quelqu'un pour le soutenir, et pas seulement physiquement.

 _Meurs, vieux lâche, il est trop tard._

Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait perça les ténèbres qui obscurcissait son esprit, et il sentit le corps de Spock se tendre contre le sien tandis que retentissait dans son dos une voix joviale :

\- Eh bien, messieurs, ce n'était pas très gentil de ne pas m'inviter !

McCoy soupira. James Kirk avait toujours eu un _épouvantable_ sens du timing.


	2. Carpe diem

_Et voilà... la deuxième (et dernière) partie de cette histoire. J'ai essayé de ne pas faire dans la guimauve, mais c'était difficile... Le titre du chapitre est extrait des Odes d'Horace, poète latin du Ier siècle avant J.C., et signifie littéralement "cueille le jour" (suite du poème : "quam minimum credula postero", "car tu ne peux pas te fier à demain"...). J'aime le latin. Quant au poème cité en début et fin de chapitre, il s'agit de la première strophe d'un poème d'Aragon, dans_ Le roman inachevé _, un de mes recueils de poésie préférés. (C'est un poème d'amour, mais... je le trouvais approprié ici.)_

 _Merci mille fois pour vos reviews qui me motivent plus que tout au monde. Merci de lire mes élucubrations (parfois pessimistes)._

 _(Si quelqu'un me trouve la citation provenant de_ Sherlock _version BBC ?)_

.

 _ **Carpe diem**_

.

 _Il n'aurait fallu_

 _Qu'un moment de plus_

 _Pour que la mort vienne…_

.

Un silence étrange suivit l'entrée fracassante du capitaine de l' _Enterprise_ dans les quartiers de McCoy. Ce dernier se demanda brièvement pour quelle raison Jim avait choisi de les rejoindre à cette heure tardive. Peut-être voulait-il, tout comme Spock, parler à Leonard pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Peut-être était-il de mauvaise humeur, avait-il eu du mal à dormir, et s'était-il dit qu'une partie d'échecs avec son premier officier lui remonterait le moral. Voyant que ses deux meilleurs amis étaient dans les quartiers de McCoy, il s'était dit que cela ne leur ferait pas de mal que leur supérieur vienne interrompre leur énième conversation / controverse / engueulade scientifique.

Quoi qu'il ait eu dans l'esprit, il ne devait pas s'attendre à trouver Bones dans les bras de Spock. D'où le silence. McCoy aurait probablement, dans d'autre circonstances, ri du spectacle surréaliste qu'ils devaient donner tous les deux, accrochés l'un à l'autre comme un bébé maki-catta agrippé au ventre de sa mère. La comparaison était inappropriée, mais la situation l'était tout autant. Il voyait presque les rouages du cerveau de Jim s'agiter derrière lui, tandis qu'il cherchait probablement une façon polie de demander ce que foutait le médecin en chef encastré dans son premier officier vulcain, et ce que foutait son premier officier vulcain en lui rendant son étreinte, lui qui ne touchait jamais personne, à l'exception notoire de sa compagne.

Leonard aurait voulu se retourner. Vraiment. Mais il ne se sentait pas capable d'affronter la réalité en face, de voir reflétée dans les yeux de son ami la terreur absolue qu'il éprouvait à l'instant même. Avec Spock, tout avait été plus facile, parce que c'était Spock, et que le plus haut degré d'émotion chez Spock se trahissait par un demi-frémissement de sourcils. Il avait trop peur que Jim réagisse de façon parfaitement humaine, comme en se mettant à pleurer, par exemple. Il n'aurait pas pu le supporter. Les bras de Spock lui offraient une stabilité que rien, absolument rien d'autre n'aurait pu lui apporter maintenant. Aussi resta-t-il fermement collé au Vulcain qui, de façon surprenante, ne fit rien pour se dégager, malgré l'arrivée de leur supérieur hiérarchique.

Il imaginait le regard que, par-dessus son épaule, Spock ne pouvait manquer d'échanger avec le capitaine. Un regard sans nul doute empli de désarroi des deux côtés, du côté de Jim parce qu'une fois passée la première confusion, il ne comprenait toujours pas, et du côté de Spock parce qu'il ne comprenait que trop bien.

Une main se posa doucement sur son épaule.

\- Bones ? Qu'est-ce qui… qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

L'angoisse parfaitement audible dans la voix de Jim (après tout, la dernière fois qu'il avait vu son ami pleurer devait bien remonter à sept ou huit ans, et la situation était tout sauf agréable puisque Spock avait failli y passer) le poussa à parler, à s'expliquer, mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Comment annoncer à votre meilleur ami qu'il ne vous reste que peu de temps à vivre et que d'ici la fin du mois vous allez le quitter pour toujours ?

\- Bones ? insista Jim.

McCoy se retourna brusquement pour passer un bras autour du cou du capitaine et le serrer avec une force dont il ne se savait pas capable lui-même. Jim se retrouva aussitôt coincé dans une étreinte désespérée, plaqué à la fois contre Bones et contre Spock, qui – fait ahurissant – ne se débattit même pas. Au contraire, il passa une main dans le dos du capitaine et le serra à son tour, tout en traçant des cercles apaisants dans le dos de Leonard. Probablement sans réfléchir, Jim leur rendit leur étreinte.

Pendant une minute peut-être, ils restèrent ainsi, étroitement enlacés, sans un mot. McCoy essayait vainement de s'arrêter de pleurer, mais les larmes de colère et de chagrin qu'il avait versées dans les bras du Vulcain se transformaient lentement en quelque chose de doux-amer, de moins violent, de légèrement plus apaisé. Il avait tort. Les bras de Spock ne suffisaient pas à lui procurer la stabilité dont il avait désespérément besoin. Il lui fallait également sentir Jim à ses côtés. Depuis dix ans, ils sillonnaient la galaxie côté à côte. Ils avaient construit une étrange relation, fondée sur l'estime mutuelle, à défaut de l'être sur les points communs, car qui pouvait imaginer différences plus marquées que celles qui les séparaient ? Cela n'empêchait pas les sentiments. Bien au contraire. Bones, qui n'avait jamais été fichu de fonder une famille digne de ce nom, avait trouvé sur le vaisseau bien plus que ce qu'il était venu y chercher.

Ce qui faisait qu'il allait également avoir beaucoup à perdre.

\- Jim, tu sais que tu es comme mon frère, hein ? Et vous aussi, Spock, murmura-t-il lorsqu'il fut (à peu près) en mesure de parler.

\- Bones, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? répéta Jim, et sa voix trembla sur le dernier mot.

Le médecin ferma les yeux, comme si cela suffisait à dissimuler l'horreur de la situation, et serra convulsivement l'épaule de son ami.

\- Spock, est-ce que vous pouvez…

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, mais sentit le premier officier tressaillir à son tour à côté de lui, et il regretta presque aussitôt d'avoir parlé. Il s'était dit qu'il serait plus facile pour Spock d'énoncer une vérité après tout logique ( _toute vie s'achève, tous les cœurs finissent par se briser_ ), mais il se rendit compte au moment où ce dernier prenait la parole à quel point il avait tort. Et le léger frémissement à peine perceptible dans la voix du Vulcain porta à Leonard un coup au cœur. Encore une fois, doux-amer. Cette douleur qu'il ne voulait pas voir chez Jim, parce que trop proche de la sienne, trop humaine, était chez Spock la preuve, s'il était besoin qu'il lui en fournisse une, de ses sentiments envers le médecin. Stupidement, l'entendre lui réchauffa le cœur. Pourtant, les mots étaient froids, dépourvus d'émotion – mais la douceur, la tristesse, l'émotion avec lesquelles il les prononçait compensait largement pour tous ces discours neutres, impassibles, distants, que le premier officier aimait débiter, même lorsqu'il parlait de choses en réalité personnelles.

\- Le docteur McCoy est atteint de xénopolycythémie en phase terminale. Il lui reste trois mois à vivre.

Leonard sentit Jim se tendre à l'extrême à côté de lui, et il le serra encore un peu plus. De nouveau, ils restèrent pressés tous trois, dans un silence oppressant. Son cœur battait la chamade, et il lui semblait entendre, comme en écho, à l'unisson, les battements de ceux de Jim et Spock, collés au sien. Ce qui était ridiculement sentimental, et totalement impossible, puisque le rythme cardiaque normal du Vulcain était quatre fois plus rapide que celui d'un humain.

Enfin, il se sentir prêt à parler.

\- Il faudra que tu choisisses un remplaçant. Je sais que Val'Mere vient d'achever une mission et je suis certain qu'elle serait très heureuse de servie sur l' _Enterprise_. Elle est la meilleure, mais ça tu le sais déjà…

\- Personne ne te remplacera, murmura le capitaine, et ces quatre mots éclatèrent dans la pièce comme s'il les avait hurlés.

\- Je sais, Jim, répondit doucement McCoy, mais il faut…

\- Il ne _faut_ rien du tout, le coupa brusquement le jeune homme.

Leonard réalisa alors que Jim n'était plus un jeune homme à proprement parler (après tout, ils avaient tous vieilli, c'était la loi commune), mais lorsqu'il redressa la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux et affronter enfin le chagrin qu'il savait devoir y trouver, il fut frappé d'y voir un regard d'enfant. Qui le suppliait de ne pas le confronter à une réalité insoutenable.

C'était exactement ce qu'il avait voulu éviter : avoir à être, comme d'habitude, raisonnable en face de Jim, alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie – s'allonger à terre, et hurler, frapper le sol de ses poings en maudissant l'injustice du sort…

\- Jim, dit doucement Spock, je pense que ce soir n'est pas le bon moment pour avoir cette conversation. Demain, lorsque nous aurons pris du recul, nous pourrons…

Il s'arrêta, ne sachant probablement que dire. Que pourraient-ils ? Mais Bones fut reconnaissant au Vulcain pour ses paroles apaisantes, qui arrêtèrent net le capitaine dans son discours. Ce dernier hocha la tête et fit un effort surhumain pour sourire.

\- Je suis désolé, Bones, chuchota-t-il. Mais… est-ce que tu es certain…

\- Certain _de quoi_ ? explosa McCoy malgré lui. De mon diagnostic ? Tu ne crois pas que je l'ai vérifié et revérifié ? Ou certain qu'il n'existe pas de remède ? Parce que ça aussi, figure-toi que j'y ai regardé à deux fois. Je sais que tu ne crois pas à la possibilité de perdre, Jim, mais un jour on se retrouve dans le Kobayashi Maru et on ne peut pas gagner. Aujourd'hui, c'est mon tour. C'est triste, mais c'est comme ça.

\- Je pensais juste… balbutia Jim, les joues mouillées de larmes (Jim pleurait toujours silencieusement, les pleurs coulant le long de son visage sans le moindre sanglot, ce qui était parfois déconcertant), que… au cas où… je… je…

\- Je sais, répondit Leonard avec un soupir en essuyant ses propres yeux.

Devoir reprendre les choses en main lui donnait l'illusion qu'il pouvait encore les contrôler pendant quelque temps, mais il savait bien qu'il se leurrait. Cependant, il rompit l'étreinte avec ses deux amis et recula d'un pas, gardant une main sur l'épaule de Jim, qui tremblait légèrement. Spock, de son côté, s'était également mis en retrait dès que le médecin avait commencé à s'énerver. McCoy se tourna vers lui pour le remercier, mais le visage du premier officier le poussa à demander tout autre chose :

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive, Spock ?

Le Vulcain, les traits figés, fixait un point sur le mur, totalement pétrifié, l'air absent. La voix du médecin sembla le ramener à la réalité. Il tressaillit et posa sur Leonard un regard d'une intensité dérangeante.

\- Spock ? répéta McCoy, mais il n'obtint aucune réponse.

Alors que Bones se tournait vers Jim pour lui demander s'il avait une explication au comportement du Vulcain, ce dernier saisit le capitaine et le médecin en chef par le poignet et les traîna sans explication à l'extérieur de la cabine. McCoy, abasourdi, voulut protester, mais Spock lui envoya télépathiquement une sorte de décharge électrique qui l'empêcha de connecter son cerveau à sa langue. Il déduisit que le premier officier utilisait le même vaudou vulcain sur Jim, qui le suivait également sans protester.

Ils n'allèrent pas loin. Spock s'arrêta devant la porte de ses propres quartiers, lâcha la main de Jim (mais pas celle de McCoy) le temps de pianoter son code, la saisit de nouveau, et tous trois pénétrèrent dans la pièce. A peine la porte s'était-elle refermée derrière eux que McCoy sentit la parole lui revenir.

\- Vous êtes complètement taré ! s'exclama-t-il en se massant le poignet que le Vulcain venait de lui rendre, imprimant sur la chair quatre traces rouges tellement il avait serré fort. Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

Spock ne daigna pas lui répondre et se dirigea avec une précipitation presque choquante vers un placard encastré dans le mur, au-dessus de son bureau. Il resta résolument silencieux et ses traits étaient figés dans un masque dur, mais son regard brûlait d'une détermination… d'un _espoir_ …

McCoy sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge tandis que ses entrailles se glaçaient.

Le Vulcain tira du placard un carton d'environ trente centimètres sur cinquante, et en sortit sans douceur plusieurs objets qu'il posa rudement sur le bureau, sans aucune considération pour eux alors qu'il s'agissait de toute évidence de souvenirs de l'ambassadeur Spock. McCoy reconnut avec un pincement au cœur la photo, prise des années auparavant – ou plutôt, dans des dizaines d'années, ou mieux encore : jamais –, immortalisant les officiers de l' _Enterprise_ sur la passerelle, plus vieux qu'eux-mêmes de plusieurs années.

 _Tous les officiers_ , réalisa Bones en sentant son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. _Lui-même y compris_.

Spock abandonna sur la table plusieurs objets visiblement vulcains que lui avait légués le vieil homme, et finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait : une enveloppe blanche, qu'il tendit avec brutalité à McCoy. Ce dernier déglutit péniblement et baissa la tête pour lire :

 _Pour le docteur McCoy, au cas où._

Au cas où ? Au cas où _quoi_ ?

Sa vision périphérique se mit à se brouiller et il dut faire appel à toute la force de sa volonté pour rester debout. Il releva les yeux vers le Vulcain, en même temps que Jim, qui avait lu par-dessus son épaule.

\- Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? balbutia-t-il.

\- L'ambassadeur Spock m'a remis cette enveloppe avant de mourir, expliqua le premier officier, dont les yeux exhalaient toujours un espoir difficilement supportable. En me faisant promettre de vous la donner, je cite, « lorsque le jour serait venu ». Il ne voulait pas vous la remettre en mains propres car il craignait que vous ne violiez la première directive en lisant ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. A l'époque, afin d'être certain que vous recevriez les informations importantes contenues dans cette enveloppe, j'en ai transféré le contenu sur une base de données personnelle afin qu'il vous parvienne au cas où je meure avant vous.

\- Vous… vous avez lu ce qu'il y a dedans ? demanda Jim – et sa voix sonnait comme celle d'un petit garçon qui demande désespérément à ses parents si le Père Noël existe vraiment.

\- Négatif, capitaine. Je ne me serais pas permis. Mais la situation me semble… appropriée. Au cas où.

Leonard, le cœur au bord des lèvres et faisant trembler sa cage thoracique et envoyant des flots de sang à ses oreilles, déchira l'enveloppe d'une main tremblante. Il n'était pas possible que Spock eût découvert un remède, il n'était pas possible que…

Dans l'enveloppe se trouvaient une lettre, écrite à la main, et une petite puce électronique lisible par n'importe quel ordinateur de bord. Il l'inséra dans celui de Spock, placé sur le bureau, et aussitôt les informations apparurent à l'écran.

 _Date stellaire 2268,32 – traitement de la xénopolycythémie découvert par le peuple des Fabrini et offert à la Fédération._

Les jambes du médecin se dérobèrent sous lui et il s'affaissa sans aucune grâce sur la chaise que Spock eut la présence d'esprit de placer sous ses fesses.

Date stellaire 2268,32. Trois mois auparavant, dans un autre univers, songea McCoy.

La tête lui tournait de plus en plus, et s'il n'avait pas senti la main de Jim posée sur son bras gauche et la main de Spock tenant fermement son épaule droite, il se serait probablement évanoui. L'intense soulagement qui avait déferlé sur lui lorsqu'il avait lu les mots qui s'affichaient sur l'ordinateur s'était transformé en une masse de sentiments bruts qu'il n'était pas certain de pouvoir supporter.

\- Je ne vais pas mourir, déclara-t-il assez platement, conscient du niveau affligeant de sa remarque.

\- Nous allons tous mourir, rectifia Spock, redevenu plus Vulcain que jamais.

Jim donna un léger coup de poing sur l'épaule du premier officier.

\- Merde, Spock, c'est tout ce que vous trouvez à dire ? s'énerva-t-il, mais le sourire était clairement perceptible dans sa voix.

Leonard avala sa salive et passa un doigt sur le papier légèrement jauni de la lettre qu'il n'avait pas sortie de l'enveloppe.

Il la lirait le lendemain, lorsqu'il serait suffisamment remis de ses émotions pour arrêter de pleurer stupidement.

Pour ce soir, il allait simplement savourer le fait d'être en vie.

.

… _Mais une main nue_

 _Alors est venue_

 _Qui a pris la mienne_

.

 **PS : J'ai essayé d'écrire la lettre du vieux Spock à McCoy, mais j'étais dans un état trop sentimental pour adopter un point de vue ne serait-ce que vaguement vulcain. Je note que cette histoire est terminée, mais peut-être rajouterai-je un jour, en guise de post-scriptum, cette lettre que j'aurais aimé joindre à ce chapitre sans y parvenir... En attendant, je retourne à mes autres histoires en cours.**


End file.
